A conventional technique for providing traffic information using a display board and a mobile phone provides a traffic condition on a road ahead of a user by showing a traffic condition of each road section collected in a traffic center through a display board installed on a road or using a traffic information providing service of the cellular phone.
However, the conventional technique has problems that it is difficult to provide traffic jam information associated with a traffic accident or simple traffic jam information in real-time, and a possibility of a traffic accident increases since a user does not receive traffic accident information and traffic jam information on the road ahead of the user.
Another conventional traffic accident detection technique detects a traffic accident based on vehicle density on a road. That is, in the conventional traffic accident detection technique, a traffic accident on a road is detected in a short time by consistently monitoring vehicle density on a road in a short time, and a traffic accident is determined in case that a current vehicle density is larger than a predetermined value while the current vehicle density is compared with a previous vehicle density.
However, this conventional technique is advantageous effect, when a traffic accident is detected based on a vehicle density of a specific area. However, it is difficult to discriminate a simple traffic jam or a traffic jam caused by a traffic accident, and there is a problem that a user who does not receive traffic information on the road ahead of him or her may cause another a accident.